


healthy way to die

by yijeong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Eating Disorders, Fainting, Vomiting, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yijeong/pseuds/yijeong
Summary: maybe if he choose to acknowledge it, maybe something would change.spoiler alert, it didn’t.





	healthy way to die

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone bc  
> i have no wifi so i cant use my  
> laptop.. sorry for mistakes :[  
> i dont condone eating disorders  
> obviously,, this is just a vent fic

how did he end up like this again?

donghyuck felt his stomach lurch again as two spit-slick fingers were shoved harshly down this throat for the third time, blunt nails still managing to scrape against the tender flesh in the back and making him gag uncomfortably. he involuntarily shudders as half digested food mixed with stomach acids and water is expelled from his body into the porcelain toilet bowl he kneeled in front of.

drops of toilet water splashed back onto his cheeks and he recoiled in disgust, using the back of the same hand he just used to purge to wipe it from his face. donghyuck’s head spun and his vision blurred as his eyes watered.

“i don’t want to do this anymore,” he said it out loud  hesitantly, thinking maybe if he choose to acknowledge it, maybe something would change.

spoiler alert, it didn’t.

after flushing out both the contents of his stomach and the toilet, donghyuck washed his hands once, twice, and once more in an attempt to rid the smell of vomit off his skin and out from under his nails. he stared into the mirror the whole time, struggling to recognize the face staring back in front of him.

the boy in the mirror was pale, a far cry from the honey tone his skin used to be, and dark purple circles were under tired eyes. donghyuck brought a hand up to touch his cheeks, puffy from months of purging and then ran his finger against his usually cracked lips, now swollen and slick with spit from his latest purge session.

he didn’t want to believe this was who he’s become, trying to rationalize the sight in front of him as his head spun, the world suddenly started tilting under him as black creeped along the edges of his vision.

“i’m sorry,” was the last thing he whispered before he felt himself collapse and heard his body hit the ground with a heavy thud before everything went blank.

**Author's Note:**

> if u wanna yell @ me my sns accs are:  
> ig: @markhyucklovebot  
> twt: @baobaeki


End file.
